Curse to Berk
by Blackwolfen
Summary: Die Strohhutbande landet durch zufall in die Welt der Drachenreiter wo sie gegen andere Wikinger kämpfen und ihren eigenen Drachen bekommen.
1. Chapter 1

3:00 Uhr morgens auf der Grandline

Es war ein sonniger Tag auf der Grandline Ruffy und die anderen segelten gerade in Richtung Norden als sie plötzlich in einem Nebel geraten''Na super das hat gerade noch gefehlt'' sagte Zorro ''Ach was solls wir kommen schon wieder hier raus''sagte Ruffy und lehnte sich am Schiffmasten hin''Da der Kompass er zeigt wieder die Richtung !" sagte Nami mit freudensprüngen"Und wo gehts lang Namichen?" fragte Sanji"Dort lang" sagte Nami und deutete die Richtung in den Nebel woraufhin Franky in die Richtung steuerte

6:00 Uhr Morgens Berk

"Wollen wir dann los Oberhaupt?" fragte Astrid"ja gleich ich muss nur noch schnell meinen Fluganzug anziehen dann geht der Rundflug los Astrid" sagte Hicks während er seinen Fluganzug anzog "Ok dann mal los" beide stiegen auf ihre Drachen auf und flogen von Berk an viele weitere Inseln vorbei"Astrid siehst du auch diesen Nebel?"fragte Hicks"Ja der war gestern auch hier aber diesmal ist er größer als gestern"sagte Astrid verwirrd doch Ohnezahn und Sturmpfeil bemerkten das jemand in den Nebel drin ist und fingen an zu knurren"Ganz ruhig mein Kleiner " Hicks streichelte Ohnezahns Rücken um ihn zu beruhigen"Astrid ich glaube da ist etwas im Nebel"sagte Hicks"Du glaubst doch nicht das es der Große Überwilde von Drago ist oder?" sagte Astrid "Dann müssen wir wohl herausfinden wer oder was da drinne ist " sagte Hicks und nickte Astrid nickte ebenfalls und folgte Hicks und Ohnezahn doch als sie drinne waren sahen sie stand den Drachen von Drago ein Piratenschiff? *Ein bisschen komisch ein Piratenschiff im hohen Norden?* dachte Hicks als plötzlich etwas langes in seine Richtung kam"Achtung Hicks!" schrie Astrid als etwas schwarzes auf Hicks zu flog was er und Ohnezahn noch ausweichen konnten "Wir sollten landen" Sagte Hicks und sie landeten auf das Schiff als sie 9 Gestalten im Nebel sah

6:50 Uhr Auf dem Schiff The 1000 Sunny

Die ganze Crew sah im Nebel vier Gestalten *Verdammt was nun?*dachte Ruffy "Was auch immer das ist wir sollten es fertig machen " sagte Zorro und zog seine Schwerter "Nein wir sollten erst sehen wer das ist " sagte Robin und alle nickten und gingen zu der Kreatur genau das gleiche taten Hicks und die anderen als eine Windböen kam und der Nebel rundum das Schiff verschwand und sich die beiden Gruppen sahen *Was zum das sollen unsere Angreifer sein? Ein Junge mit einem Strohut,ein Samurai,ein Koch,eineNavigatorin,ein weiterer Junge mit einer langen Nase,ein Rentier was total klein ist,ein riesen großer Mann mit einer Metallnase,eine schwarze Haarige Dame und ein Skelett mit einer Perücke?* dachte Hicks"Hallo mein Name ist Hicks" sagte Hicks doch Ohnezahn knurrte"Partner ganz ruhig und das ist mein Kumpel Ohnezahn " hicks hielt Ohnezahn zurück"Und ich bin Astrid und das ist mein Drache Sturmpfeil" sagte Astrid"Und wer seid ihr?" fragte Hicks "Oh ich bin Strohutruffy aber du kannst mich Ruffy nennen "sagte Ruffy mit einem Lächeln "Ich bin Lorenor Zorro aber alle nennen mich Zorro und der Typ in schwarz ist unser Löffelschwinger"sagte Zorro "WAS? Sag das noch einmal und du bist Suppe!"sagte Sanji zu Zorro "Das ist Sanji er ist unser Schiffskoch" sagte Ruffy "Ich bin Nami und bin die Navigatorin hier"Sanji hörte Nami"Ja eine Heiße Navigatorin" sagte Sanji doch er bekam eine Ohrfeige von Nami"Ich bin Lysop und bin der Erfinder hier zum Beispiel habe ich Namis Klimatakstock erfunden womit sie das Wetter kontrollieren kann"sagte Lysop "Ah das trifft sich gut Hicks ist auch ein Erfinder zum Beispiel hat er für Ohnezahn eine künstliche Schwanzflosse gebastelt womit er mit oder ohne Hicks Hilfe fliegen kann"Astrid zeigte den anderen Ohnezahns Schwanzflosse "ich bin Franky und bin der jenige der das Schiff hier gebaut hat" Hicks erstaunte "Das hier ist Nico Robin" Ruffy deutete auf die schwarz bekleidete Frau,"das ist Chooper er ist unser Arzt" Hicks machte eein verwirrtes Gesicht "Und das hier ist unser Musiker Brook" Ruffy zeigte auf das Skelett "Yohohoho wie gehts wie stehts?" sagte Brook Hicks lächelte Astrid lächelte ebenfalls "Und wie seit ihr hier hergekommen hier oben im Norden ?"fragte Astrid"Nun wir sind durch einen Nebel hier her gekommen"sagte Nami Hicks sah sich um und sah das der Nebel wieder kam "Am besten ihr folgt uns nach Berk"sagte Hicks und setzte sich auf Ohnezahn und flog los "Ok Franky folg ihnen!" sagte Ruffy und Franky steuerte das Schiff in die Richtung in der Hicks und Ohnezahn flogen und kamen aus dem Nebel raus und sahen nach mehren Inseln eine große mit vielen Häusern bewohnte Insel auf der viele anderen Drachen waren.


	2. Chapter 2

"Willkommen auf Berk die Heimat der Drachenreiter" sagte Hicks und flog mit Ohnezahn auf den Schiffsanleger wo das Schiff der Strohhutpiraten anlegt "Da kommen noch mehr Drachen" sagte Ruffy und Grobian,Valka,Fischbein,Rotzbacke und die Zwillinge landeten mit ihren Drachen auf den Steg "Wer sind die den mein Sohn sind es Drachenfänger?" fragte Valka "Nein es sind Piraten und sie haben sich im Nebel verirrt also dachte ich mir sie könnten so lange der Nebel noch ist hier bei uns bleiben?" sagte Hicks und Astrid nickte "Ok dann wenn es der Chef so sagt dann Herzlich Willkommen ? Piraten?" sagte Grobian "Du meinst wohl die Strohhutbande"sagte Nami "Jap ok dann zeigt euch unser Oberhaupt mal das Dorf"sagte Grobian und klopfte mit einer Hand auf Hicks Schulter "Ok dann würde ich aber sagen zu Fuß wäre blöd also dürft ihr euch aussuchen auf welchen Drachen ihr mit fliegen wollt ?" sagte Hicks und zeigte auf Ohnezahn und die anderen Drachen "Hmm ich ,Robin und Brook fliegen auf den Drachen mit vier Flügeln " sagte Zoro "WAS?! Ok dann nehmen ich und Nami den Roten dort" Sanji zeigte auf Hackenzahn "Ok ich nehm den Blauen"Sagte Lysop "Ok ich nehm den etwas pummeligen "sagte Chopper und ging zu Fischbein "Hmm ich ich nehm den anderen Pummeligen "sagte Franky und geht zu Grobian und Muffel "Und Ruffy wenn nimmst du ?"fragte Hicks und Ruffy sah den Drachen von Hicks und den Zwillingen an "Hmm ich nehm deinen Hicks"sagte Ruffy und sprang auf Ohnezahn "Ok dann mal los"sagte Hicks und flog mit Ohnezahn los und zeigte den Piraten die Drachenställe,die Große Halle ,die Drachenakademie und den Ort wo sie das Drachenrennen veranstallten und landeten dort auch "So wir lassen euch erstmal hier bei Eret" sagte Hicks "Hä? Wieso wo geht ihr hin ?"fragte Ruffy "Wir machen uns bereit fürs Drachenrennen "sagte Astrid und flog mit den anderen los "Drachenrennen klingt irgendwie bescheuert"sagte Sanji "Das hab ich auch erst gedacht aber es ist ein toller Sport"sagte Valka und Hicks und die anderen kammen mit ihren Drachen wieder aber sie trugen Rennfarben und landeten auf einer Plattform wo die Köpfe der Drachen markiert sind "Ok möge das bessere Team gewinnen" sagte Grobian und gibt den Wikinger der oben auf den Turm war bei den Stadtrohr das Zeichen für den Start und blasste ins Rohr woraufhin die Drachen und ihre Reiter losflogen um das erste Schaf zu suchen was Ohnezahn und Hicks fanden und es als erstes in ihren Korb brachten womit Team Hicks und Ohnezahn 1 Punkt hatten "Worum gehts eigentlich im Drachenrennen ?"fragte Chopper Valka "Es geht darum das im Dorf Schafe frei gelassen wurden die eine bestimmte Markierung haben ein weißes Schaf bringt einen 1 Punkt ein Graues 3 und das schwarze was am Ende hoch geschosssen wird macht 10 Punkte" sagte Valka . Es vergingen 12 Runden und Hicks und die Zwillinge sind auf den gleichen Punktestand "Ich glaube wir sollten zur Endphase kommen"sagte Valka und Grobian gab den Wikinger auf den Turm das Zeichen für die letzte Runde und Grobian kam mit den schwarzen Schaf was auf den Katapult war zurück "Jetzt kommt dein großer Auftritt" sagte Grobian und das Schaf machte ein überraschtes Gesicht "Angenehmen Flug auch!" er schoß das Schaf hoch und Hicks sah es und flog mit einer Geschwindigkeit auf es zu und fing es doch die anderen sahen ihn und verfolgten ihn aber Hicks lockte sie von ihn weg und flog mit Ohnezahn zum Ziel und schmies das Schaf in seinem Korb und landete auf der Plattform wo Grobian war "Die Sieger sind Hicks und Ohnezahn !" schrie Grobian und markierte an einer Tafel wo gezeigt wurde wer wie oft gewonnen hat an "Guter Flug"sagte Zorro "Danke"sagte Hicks "Wir wollten mit dir reden "sagte Zorro "ok und was?" fragte Hicks "Nun eure Drachen haben uns sehr Interresiert weshalb wir fragen wollten ob wir welche haben können ?" "Also ihr könnt welche als Partner haben in dem ihr sie trainiert aber dafür müsst ihr etwas über sie wissen deshalb solltet ihr heute Abend in der Großen Halle gehen dann werden wir euch das Buch der Drachen zeigen"sagte Hicks


End file.
